Prior to the 1960s, heavy duty trucks, such as Class 8 trucks, typically incorporated headlights for providing driving visibility in pods placed in front of and/or above the truck's fenders. To reduce drag, these headlight housings were often tear drop in shape. In the 1960s, most heavy-duty truck manufacturers eliminated the use of headlight pods, opting to flush mount the headlights in the truck body, such as mounting the headlights in the fenders of the truck. The impetus behind the relocation of the headlights was two part. First, the headlights were relocated to enhance the appearance of the truck. Second, truck manufacturers' discovered that headlight housings increased drag (even with the tear drop shape) and reduced fuel economy since the headlight housings increased both the surface area and complexity of the front end of the truck. However, many users find pod headlight housings aesthetically pleasing on a truck. Therefore, there exists a need for both an aerodynamically shaped pod headlight housing and a method for aerodynamically placing pod headlights which maintains the “traditional” truck appearance without resulting in a significant penalty in aerodynamic drag.